Honda Ridgeline Mctavish
' "This is the only chance to do the right ways, It is over" —Ridgeline saying goodbye to City '''Honda Ridgeline Mctavish '''is a major character in the first and second chapters of The World of Cars. He is a survivor of the Honda Motors destruction along with his older brother of City. His weapon called Projectile Blade(Magnetically retractable) obtained in TMNT (2014). The Golden Returns Part 2 Ridgeline made his first appearance when he is on the forest where he saw The Exzylum chasing MU-X. He want to interfere it but he is thinking if he will help it or not. When he denies to help MU-X he saw G. Eagle & G. Corolla in trouble against The Exzylum. When both of them downed, Ridgeline made his decision he throws poisonous blades and says to G. Eagle that he is here to find his lost brother City and he will help chasing MU-X (wherein G. Eagle tells to him that MU-X cannot be escape as long as possible) When Ridgeline successfully trapped MU-X and slash it's leg but it escaped again so he chase it again. The Golden Returns Ridgeline continues to chase MU-X but he hears that G. Eagle & G. Corolla is in hand of The Exzylum again. He let MU-X escape because there will be a track to chase him again. Ridgeline rushed through The Exzylum and he saw G. Eagle hiding closely to The Exzylum. He warned G. Eagle to stay hide wherein Ridgeline will handle to the interception. So he do it where he throws a poisonous blade (unmagnetically retractable)and says "There is no tomorrow than all of you" Cruiser X throws an hammer to him but he dodge and quickly use his agility as a counter to him. Ridgeline saves G. Eagle about being stunned out by Eclipse. He say that he can manage this so he let G. Eagle & G.Corolla escape against The Exzylum. In the end, Ridgeline appears and he say that he successfully let The Exzylum back out. Ridgeline can wait to his brother again when he is in the CTC. CVC: Collision, Vengeance, Capture (The Switching Ones) The series starts while Ridgeline finally met his lost brother City, After of that, Ridgeline, City & Civic planning about some conversation but while they are walking to that place. A hammer swings up in their back Ridgeline saw it and he shouts to dodge the incoming hammer to them. City dodges, but Civic did not. Civic been hit and Cruiser X approaches at the back to return and abducted Civic. Ridgeline wants to prevent it but EvereX makes an projectile walls to prevent Ridgeline & City's abilities to let Cruiser X escapes and also the abducted Civic, Ridgeline apologies to City but instead disappointing the planning conversation turns to re-assault The Exzylum. City wants to return his bestfriend as soon as possible they can do. In a flashback, Ridgeline and City are running at their town under attacked. City approach a safe place so he quickly runs to that but Ridgeline lost and still finding some place to escape. Back on the conversation between them, City explains to Ridgeline about (The CVC Slash)Civic's ultimate which has a biggest advantage to executed all The Exzylum, It can only do just to take a lot of damage to target been swing up before the C-vissorblade return to Civic. but before they leave, City warns his team just to stay and don't ever follow them. "If the cousins (G. Eagle & G. Corolla) did, We also did what we did. City & Ridgeline start to leave and find The Exzylum hideout. While they are traveling, Ch3r approach in their front telling that if they want to execute Cruiser X. Find the "Hiatus" first. Ridgeline wonders that why Ch3r knows all about The Exzylum but Ch3r defenses and say that he is also been taken by The Exzylum. Ridgeline has no idea who is the "Hiatus". City finally found the hideout, Ridgeline thinks that it is not surely that Civic is in that hideout. Ridgeline fronts, when he enters EvereX creates again a projectile wall to make Cruiser X enters and rush to Ridgeline. City disintegrates the walls and strays an acid to defend Ridgeline. Eclipse stuns City, but City is immune in stuns. Ridgeline runs to distract and to let City got Civic out. Ridgeline empowers his blades and throws in a different angle. EvereX can't ever build a projectile walls again. So Eclipse (Moon Rushed Form) fronts up Ridgeline to let EvereX cast a skill to him. Ridgeline spams poisonous blades but Eclipse still fighting on him. In a flashback, Ridgeline woke up in destroyed town. He wants to find City but his both hands won't move. A person walks to him and said that it can only move if there is something can be attracted. He rushed to the hospital to help him. Back in the battle, Eclipse skilled Ridgeline called "Moon Shield Absorption 2.0" that Ridgeline sucking out into the center. Ridgeline can't think what's gonna be a good thing to counter them. As again, he recalls when he used agility to Cruiser X he wins the battle. So he blinks out at EvereX back and also in Eclipse. They both shut down. Ridgeline saw City is in trouble, He throws 20 electromagnetic blades to Cruiser X but all of it dodges. City throws C-vissorblade to Civic, exactly Civic forms his ultimate (The CVC Slash) Cruiser X did not dodge the Civic's blade and City used a skill (Glacial Scattered Acids) to deal a lot of damage. When the blade returns to Civic, Cruiser X bisected caused of his death. City & Civic quickly escapes before they been assaulted again. Ridgeline can expect that they do a lot of teamwork to beat them. Fall of The Exzylum Ridgeline, City & Civic are getting back to CTC. Ridgeline says to City that he fails to kill Eclipse & EvereX, City replies that "it doesn't matter if they still alive the important is we are still alive". Civic thanks to Ridgeline. While they are walking way back home, Ch3r approach and says that did they kill the hiatus. Ridgeline doesn't see what he is took for. Ch3r says that he is a stealth demon guarding to the leader Cruiser X. Civic doesn't even saw it since he has been taken by The Exzylum. Ridgeline says declines that he kill it. Ch3r says that Cruiser X is reincarnated and he will strikes again. When they all return to the town, Ridgeline rushed through the CTCHQ and warns all of the CTC that The Exzylum is heading to here any seconds they need to prepare as soon as possible. Shattered Line: The Prequel Ridgeline reappears in this special prequel series when City receives a calling for help from B. Ward, he volunteered that he can do that and he might stay here to make sure that it can't be spread the news about B.Ward. City accepts it and advice to be careful. Ridgeline starts to find B. Ward, When he is heading to the Isuzu Truck Corp. A gun shots firing hears. Ridgeline quickly hid but he suddenly heard a shotgun mounting to his head. He saw Eco-S guilted say that "I did not do anything".Ridgeline raises his hands and said that he don't know what is happening, Eco-S asks that if he is one of them because Eco-S has been accused stole a diamond in their town. Ridgeline doubted and say that he can help to escape safely. After Eco-S & Ridgeline devastates the mafia, Ridgeline remembers that he is the one of the members of STX Battalion were STX betrayed the CTC. Eco-S has no idea why Doomsdeath 5 still fighting against CTC. Ridgeline & Eco-S reach the Isuzu Truck Corp. were B. Ward is waiting to escort him at the CTC. Ridgeline saw B.Ward and when they got met B.Ward doubted that he calls City and why they know about this. Ridgeline explains that he is the brother of City he volunteered to keep this mission secret. Eco-S says that he is not involved in this he just want to help just like Ridgeline do to him. Fall of The Baphomet Ridgeline reappears in this series to help Ch3r wherein he rams B. Nov away and warns that he can't do all of this. After B. Nov reached the CTC, Ridgeline tries to save Semi-Trail but B. Nov awakes and skilled "Bappho-slashing Death" in which Ridgeline has been incapacitated. B. Nov is standing in front of him and he says he's done with this but he convinced B. Nov that this is not a way to be the Baphomet. Suddenly, B. Ward appears and welcomes B. Nov in which B. Nov surprised and embrace each other. Ridgeline still convincing B. Nov to stop The Baphomet because in any case, it will exist forever until he says an inspiring line: "''God is the only one who exists and creates this world it means Baphomet has no place to exists there are atheistic creatures. So you are believing that thing can help you to survive in this world? I want you to control it think what all you have done, you kill several person just because of that thing do you ever realized about that? It is killing you Nov". B. Nov realized all what he says and what he been done in CTC. He controls it and tries to remove it throughout to his body. The Baphomet released out in Nov's body and he feels free after he did that. Nov apologizes and thanked him for convincing him to stop it. Suddenly, Nitro appears in front of them and warns Nov that it is over now when Nitro skilled Nov a "Spike Rush" He quickly move to save him and he impaled causing his death. Nitro shocked that he never want to kill Ridgeline until City saw what happen, He rushed to Ridgeline and rams Nitro. He told to City that he did that because it is now over to let live Nov & B.Ward. Warrior: CVC 2 (End City) ''(Flashback) ''His body was sent to the hospital hoping for a cure but Dr. Galant asserted to City that he is dead. City was crying and upset for his death. Death Killed by * Nitro After convincing Nov to release the Baphomet in his body, Ridgeline saves Nov from Nitro's "Spike Rush" supposing that Nov to kill him. Wherein, His body impaled completely causing his death.